1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guide groove bridge sections or the like of portable bridges and method for repairing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such guide grooves, mainly in the form of U-shaped profile sections, are disposed underneath portable bridges on the inside of the track supports or track paths of bridge sections (see, for example, DE-AS 16 58 623, FIG. 4), on front part supports (see DE 31 38 853 A1, FIG. 2) and center supports (see DE 39 14 441 A1, FIG. 1). Guide rollers of a placement device, in particular a placement arm (DE-AS 16 58 623) or a bridge section (DE 31 38 853 A1), engage these guide grooves in order to be able to hold the bridge sections having the guide grooves, to support them while they are being pushed forward or to place them on a bridge constructed by means of other bridge sections.
For the static stabilization of a bridge section it is further known to provide the inner lower chord of the track supports with a torsion-proof cross section and to integrate the guide groove in this cross section (see, for example, DE 41 23 092 A1, FIG. 3).
The support rollers are in their extreme load position shortly before laying a bridge down, when the bridge to be moved is held horizontally freely projecting above the obstacle, for example a river, and the guide groove is under a correspondingly great strain. The guide groove can be damaged because of wrong manipulation or wrong adjustment of the bridge sections in respect to each other. Since the guide groove is a component of a cross section of a welded lower chord, in case of damage the guide grooves can only be removed with an unacceptably great effort to be replaced by new ones. In the course of removal it is possible that previously contained weld stresses can lead to the warping of at least parts of the lower chord, which brings further complications during repair.
It is the object of the invention to improve a guide groove of the previously mentioned type in such a way that its service life is increased and that, in case of need, repairs can be made without problems.